A One Moment Deal
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Okay, Youji wants Aya. REALLY badly. So badly enough, that he his willing to sneak into the bathroom and... well, you know. It is Youji we are talking about, so it MUST be something GOOD! And when it leads to something good, you know there is MORE...
1. The Shower

**A One Moment Deal **

**A Weiss Kreuz fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**One-Shot **

**Pairings: Aya/Youji (Aya MIGHT be OOC some... gomen nasai)  
Disclaimer: Okies... Project Weiss and Takehito Koyasu own the characters, I am only using them to poke fun, embarass, harass, corrupt, violate, embrace, love, adore, and just really... USE! -cackles evilly- I told you guys I'd be back to corrupt some bishounen! I hope that you all will enjoy this story for Aya is my FAVORITE character out of the series and I love the idea of him being uke. Then again... him being seme... -shudders at the thought- GAH! Enough of this! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: ... is it just me... or when you listen to DIR EN GREY for a sex scene... it makes it go by SO MUCH BETTER?! If you don't believe for me, those who HAVE the song "Merciless Cult", listen to it during this story! Those who don't- GO DOWNLOAD IT and try it out! -**  
------------

So, it came down to this.

The last friggin' piece of cake.

And they were all staring like starved wolves, including myself. Well... there was one person who didn't stare down the cake. He probably would've froze it to death, the poor thing. So, I took it upon myself to save that measley piece of cake. Therein, came the out-cries of Tsukiyo Omi and Hidaka Ken, and the rumbling satisfaction of my stomach in glorious triumph. Our stoic leader with the freezing gaze "Hmped", and looked away, raising his teacup to his slender lips. Swallowing down the incredibly sweet chocolate cake, I glanced at him with regarding eyes.

Fujimiya Aya aka Abyissian.

The ice prince of our group and the most beautiful creature on two legs to grace this Earth. Okay, I call him "Sex-On-Two-Legs". He's _THAT_ hot and trust me, I- Kudo Youji-know what's hot and delicious when I see it. Because of our 'undercover' work as florist from working as assassins, it wasn't really all that bad. I get freedom during most nights and that's when I roam the town in the clubs and bars, searching for beautiful people to share with me the joys of one-night stands. Mind you, I said people. Females and males can be pleasing in their own ways, and I'm not judgemental.

But back to the cake...

that was some good cake. I won't lie. I grinned at Omi and ruffled his hair, reaching over the kitchen table we four shared. "That was really good, chibi. You're going to make all of us fat assasins one day. Maybe next time you should make two cakes." Omi grinned and his blue eyes twinkled. "With your appitite and Ken's, six is more like it. Well, I'm going to turn on in... school tired me out. Good night, you guys," he yawned cutely, and stood. We all said our goodnight's to him and then, Ken and I started talking to ourselves some, drinking the late-night coffee and a comfortable weight fell upon us. Relaxation is something we Kreuz members rarely get because of our missions and work. Soon, Aya left silently, followed by Ken, and I was left alone in the kitchen, sighed deeply, wanting a cigarette desperately. I stood and walked out the backdoor, relishing at the slightly cool night air and eagerly, I slid a fag from the confinements of my pockets, placing it in my mouth, and lit my Zippo lighter, inhaling deeply and exhaled, closing my eyes. I leaned back against the wall, continuing to suck smoke down into my lungs.

For the past weeks, well... months, all my thoughts had been on that red-head. And it really wasn't fair that I couldn't have him. I don't get it. I'm sexy. A proud 6'0 ft young man oozing with good-looks, emerald eyes, shaggy honey hair, bronze skin, and a body to _DIE_ for that looks great in leather and tight clothing. I thought I would look great against Aya. Don't get me wrong- sometimes Aya scares me because of those icy glares and frowns. But all the same, I want to break him. See him beg. Plead. Want.

_LOVE._

I shuddered some and drew myself away from the wind, flicking the butt of my cigarette on the ground. Usually, I don't think such thoughts about the people I've slept with, but there was something about Aya that was exotically alluring and I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't claim him. Sometimes I even thought of myself just hugging him from behind, knowing that he was safe and in only my arms. I'm possessive, no? I often wondered if he thought the same about me... I can dream, can't I? Walking back into the house, I started turning everything off and slowly climbed up the stairs to my room and to then decided to take a shower- oh, wait... someone's already in there. Fuck. That's great. Mumbling angrily to myself, I stomped into my room to gather my stuff when I heard a small moan. A lustful moan. Trust me, I know my noises.

Well, that's something you don't hear everyday, now is it?

I tip-toed to the door and presed my ear to it, listening to the breathy noises. My curiosity kept edging me on, so, I slowly opened the door, steam hitting my face. Blinking my eyes to see better, I looked down on the floor, seeing only that one ugly color:

burnt orange.

It was Aya's God-ridden sweater that clashes against his beautiful, cherry red hair. Suddenly... I had this _CRAZY_ idea come over me. Something _LIKE_ me, but it was _SO_ random and wild and I knew there would be a heavy concequence of my recieving a broken nose and a busted lip, but I had to do this. Grinning like a cat that ate the canary, I slid on into the bathroom and shucked off my clothes quickly, staying deathly quiet, glad that I had skills like a assassian. Since our bathroom is big enough for two people, the shower was small, but there was some space. It was glass, the surface frosted so you couldn't see in or out. I could faintly see the bright scarlet hair and my heart raced madly against my chest, my libido rising above normal and I took the plunge while Aya was... consumed with himself. Now this was something a person _DID NOT_ see everyday, especially from Aya.

I slid the door ever slowly and quietly as I could, seeing the strong, pale backside of our mighty leader. His head was tossed back, soap suds clinging to his hair and on his broad, tiny shoulders, hands working something below him which was something probably bothersome. Grinning largely, and faintly realizing that my cock had sprung to immediate life, I could barely supress my excitment and thrill, observing the tall, tight-strung body that rippled with muscle from using a katana in fights. He was beautifully white with endless, long legs that were shaped like a woman's almost with a tight ass that made my mouth water. Scars marred his back, showing that he wasn't perfect like he showed to be, to show his faults and marks of his destiny as an assassin. Drawing in a silent breath, I placed myself behind him and proceeded to enrapture the fiery leader. Stinging droplets of hot water casscaded on me. I wrapped my arms around him quickly, fast, burying my face in the crook of his shoulder, replacing his hands that embraced around his growing need with my own, pumping it furiously underneath the rushing hot water that fell heavily on us. I could barely believe my luck---

Aya was letting me do this. Too many nights have I envisioned this in my dark dreams of lust for this man, and it was happening.

Groaning deeply, he opened his eyes at me. Those amethyst orbs were glazed with lust, ebony, long, eyelashes lowered seductively and his mouth was stained pretty ruby red from biting his lips, his face glowing a rosy color from exertion. He mouthed, "Faster!", at me, which I happily obliged. I lowered my mouth on his, sucking on it, thrusting my tonuge inside the moist cavern, wrapping my own around his in a hasty battle of dominance. This was not happening... the Ice Bitch was letting me kiss him!!! But here he was, writhing in my arms, hips bucking into my hands, mewling noises escaping his mouth in-between kissing. His arms went behind him to clutch at my head, deeping the kiss further as my hold on his weeping cock tightened. I nimbly reached below to fondle the swollen sac, causing him to break the kiss, eyes clenching shut as he wailed out loud, arching his back as he came against the shower wall in harsh spasms. As he shuddered to his completion, I had to satisfy myself. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo gel, I whispered in his ear, "Give me a moment, Aya... please, wait for me." A small whimper and a nod of his head urged me faster in prepairing him. I coated two fingers thickly in the mango gunk and proceeded to search in-between the finely shaped globes of his ass, slipping the fingers into his tight opening.

I relished at the sounds falling from his lips, all the more urging me on more. I bit into Aya's neck, suckling hard on the wet flesh, flicking my tonuge over the now bruised area, rocking my own hardness against the small of his back. Aya groaned and bucked backwards into my intruding digits that slipped in and out of him fast, preparing him. He was tight and slick. I eagerly continued to pump my fingers into his hole. This was just too fucking good to be true... I marveled at the clenching around my fingers as Aya took me in. He leaned forward, panting hard, hands laying flat against the shower wall, the spray hitting his back with full force. "Just do it, Youji," he asked hoarsely in a small voice, scarlet head bent low, his legs trembling. Sucking in my bottom lip, I closed my eyes and felt the words come out, "Only if you want me to, Aya... I won't force you..."

"Please... I- I gotta... oh, dammit, Youji-

_FUCK ME."_

Something inside of me snapped. Like a wild animal that had been trapped for a long time was now given freedom and this was its chance to escape. I became that 'animal'. I wanted Aya, I wanted to own him, I wanted him to be_ MINE_ and only _MINE._ Growling low in my throat, I felt my eyes narrow at the wantonly coo in his voice and using the rest of the gel on my fingers that I took out from his entrance, I coated my own throbbing need and grabbed Aya's thin, pale hips. The next thing I knew, I was falling into rapture, darkness circling around my vision as I pummled into a tight sheath, over and over, the sheer intensity of something like fire drowning me as I thrust and bucked into Aya. The pace was so quick and so fast, I didn't think anything of making sure that I hadn't had hurt him. All I could hear were screeching, high-pitched moans, and the breathy mantra of, "Keep...going... oh, keep going...!" Angling his hips, I rammed hard into him in quick, fast thrusts, causing him to cry out loud. The sounds of wet skin meeting echoed in the bathroom, slapping and smacking. I knew I nailed that prostate once he arched highly, head flung back, mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. I wanted to keep going, but I was nearing my own climax, the oh-too familiar tightening in my abdomen growing. I hissed as his inner walls clamped around my cock and I reached around, grabbing his own and squeezing hard, bringing my head down to his own.

"Come for me, Aya," I whispered lowly in his ear, biting down on the lobe. I brought him up into my arms as he came in my hand, a long, drawn-out moan errupted from him, his body shaking as he climaxed heavily, trying to cling to the shower wall weakly. The sight alone was enough to get me off. I gasped loudly, burying my face in his hair as I emptied myself into him, rocking gently against him.

We stood in the shower, the thick mist hanging around us, the sounds of our heavy labored breathing the only noise. I drew up slowly, basking in the glow of the most hard, hottest orgasim I had ever had, embracing Aya close to my chest. "Aya...," I murmured in a low, rumbling voice, kissing his temple gently. "Hmm... Youji... about time you made a move," he chuckled some, tiredly, turning around to face me, a soft, tiny smile on his delicate face, amethyst eyes shinning. I returned the smile and leaned forward, placing a leisure kiss on his lips, holding him tightly against me. We parted as he let out a small giggle.

"Just because this happened once, I'm making sure this goes on."

"What?! You thinking I _PLANNED_ on doing this once?!! You're crazy!"

"But next time, you're bottom."

"Ppppffftttt, yeah right... Aya? Aya, you're kidding, right? _RIGHT?!! AYA!_"

------------  
**Woo-hoo!!! -dances- FINISHED! So, what did ya'll think about it? It seems as though a possibility of another one hangs in the air. I dunno... unless some yaoi-starving, Weiss-lovin', pretty-bishounen-reading people wanna leave me a nice, sweet review... I think you do. -smiles- I REALLY think you do!**

_'LATER DAYS...!'  
_**-the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	2. Damn You, Spoon!

**A One Moment Deal **

**A Weiss Kreuz Fan Fiction **

**One-Shot/Multiple Shots **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Continued from the Original Story **

**Presents: Damn You, Spoon!  
**

**Pairings: Aya/Youji Disclaimer: Takehito Koyasu ownzed the pretty bishounen and I ownzed YOUR SOULS!!! Ha. Well... I thought about it really hard and decided to make this into several little one shots. : ) Aren't I a smart neko? I AM. I also decided to make these random sexual actions made by Youij because, well... it seems funnier that way. And I love teasing and messing with Aya and Youji's mind. Well, review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
NOTE: Warning... I made Aya kinda... OOC, but it's for a good REASON!!! PLEASE believe me!-**  
-----------

Amythest eyes darted from the T.V. to the kitchen. It was 12:43 in the morning and he was still up, watching a mystery series that he needed to catch up on. The owner of the icy eyes was tempted to go into the kitchen to delve inside the refridgerator for a carton of vanilla ice cream or to sit tight in his recliner and "then" go and reciever his box of sugary sweetness. Groaning some, Fujimiya Aya leaned back and continued to watch his show. The leader of the assian group of Weiss was not one to be swayed by sweets- really, he had a thing for candles-, but he was craving vanilla ice cream like crazy. Rubbing a hand over his face, he mussed with his fiery red hair and glued his eyes to the screen. Unbeknowest to him, he was carefully watched from ontop of the stairs in the apartment that was shared with three other people. Weiss consisted of four members with Aya being leader under the code name Abyissiain, bashful, loud Hidaka Ken (Siberian), concerned, happy Tsukiyono Omi (Bombay), and the infamous, conceited Kudo Youji (Balinese). Give or take, yes... they were cat names that eerily matched their attributes and attitudes.

And the pair of forest green eyes that stared after Aya on the steps happened to belong to Balinese.  
Yes, the womanizer named Youji.  
And if Youji had a weakness besides sex, it was Aya.  
He longed- no, longed is too over-used...- he CRAVED for the red head. Like his cigarettes, beer, and sleep, he wanted Aya more than anything. Sure, he had his share of women (and some men), but he knew that his heart was always belong to the stoic man that came into his life and made it go upside down.

Inhaling some of his smoke, he blew the rest out, the tip of his cigarette burning dimly in the darkness. This was horrible... here he was, nearly _stalking_ Aya instead of claiming what was his!!! But nnnnoooo... the assassian was watching a damn show! Youji ground his teeth some on the butt of his cigarette and pushed back some of his blonde hair that fell from his messy ponytail. He stretched his long body upwards, hands reaching for the ceiling. He paused, staring down at his frame.

It was a _sexy_ body.  
Really, really sexy.  
Youji marveled at the flat stomach that was rippling with muscle. His black t-shirt had ridden up when he stretched, revealing his golden-tinted flesh to him. And he had damn, nice long legs. He continued to look at himself until he started thinking of Aya ontop of him, moaning and wirthing with want, whispery mewls singing into his ear as he ground his lower self into Youji's hips. Grinning like a cat at the idea and with lust, the man stood straighter and decided to go for it finally, his abdomen tingling.

He heard Aya cuss and soon, he saw his partner fly into the kitchen. Raising a eyebrow, Youji decided to follow, his curiosity getting the best of him. Stepping down the stairs quietly, he peeked from the kitchen doorway and found the man digging around the freezer. In the dimly lit kitchen, he saw Aya produce out a carton of vanilla ice cream and nearly attack it brutally with a spoon. Youji found this adoreably cute until he saw that silver utensil disappear into Aya's waiting, cherry mouth. He could feel his own mouth drop at that simple, innocent move.

Fuck.  
He was jealous of a spoon.  
With vanilla ice cream in it, nonetheless!!!

Groaning inwardly, he continued to watch his leader eat to his heart's content. He looked rather pleased with himself, his eyes lowered some and a faint smile on his pale face. He looked like a kitten that drunk all the milk. Youji nearly smacked himself for starting to think dirty. 'No, no, no, no... do NOT think of milk and ice cream like THAT!' Biting down on his bottom lip, he then wanted to fall to the floor. He was teasing him!!! He MUST be!

Aya twirled haplessly the spoon in his mouth slowly and leisurely, without a care in the world. Faint traces of white cream was on his lips and he leaned back against the counter, closing his eyes and pressing his head against a cuboard door. Youji watched a pink tounge sneak out and slather itself over the curve of the spoon, ridding it of the delicious vanilla flavored dessert. And back into the carton it went...! And back into his mouth...!

Youji was now wringing his hands in his hair, a major hard-on forming in his tight black jeans. This was not fair. Not fair at ALL. Mainly, it was injustice! Growling lowly in the back of his throat, he couldn't take it anymore. He stalked into the kitchen softly, swiftly. He grabbed Aya, hauled him up on the counter and proceeded to kiss the mess out of him. Aya felt the prescence of Youji around him and greedily, he welcomed it without hesitation nor appallment, the feel of Balinese's lips on his own was hot and yearning and breath-taking. He had been waiting since 10:31 pm for Youji to make a move from the top of the stairs. He may act like he wasn't paying attention, but Balinese should know not to doubt his skills as an assassin with sharp hearing.

But, that's besides the point.

He felt the intruding tounge of Youji and wrapped his own around it, the taste of cigarettes and vanilla mixing rather nicely together. They danced in a fueling battle as Youji swept his tonuge in the spit-slicked cavern, searching, memorizing. Aya's teeth nipped against his tounge and suckled on it. Moaning, Youji grabbed the carton of ice cream from Aya's limp hands and tossed it on the counter top, along with the teasing spoon. The blonde growled louder and parted from the red head, breathing hard and glaring at him. Aya stared down at the man, his mouth parted and eyes lowered still, legs spread some from the intrusion of Youji's body. He wore a simple navy t-shirt and jeans, socks on his feet. Balinese groaned and ran his hands through his messy locks. "Fuck, Aya... look what you've done to me...!," he wailed. Aya licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste of Youji. He smirked inwardly when he saw those forest green eyes following his tounge with rapid movement. "Well, come finish what you started, you ass," Aya stated lowly.

...  
how can ANYONE oppose THAT offer?!

In a flash, the red head was without a shirt and no jeans. Youji nearly fainted when he saw that Aya was going commando. He nearly felt his heart burst at the sight of a protruding erection the Abyissiain was sporting. He prayed to every single god silently for this beautiful moment and down his head went, engulfing the swollen head. Aya whimpered at the hot mouth wrapped around him and banged the back of his head on the cupboard door. His hand touched the tub of ice cream and Aya, through his phase of euphoria, thought of a idea. However, it was interrupted by a hand fondling his heavy sac and the red head bucked his hips, clawing at the golden locks on Youji's head as his talented mouth worked over the turgid pole, his tonuge tracing patterns over the silky, burning flesh. He was singing inwardly and idly, he started rubbing himself with his free hand through his jeans. Aya tasted so good; he didn't want to stop. He could head Aya grinding out incoherent words and mewls. Then, he smelled something sugary. Slurping his way up the cock, he let it plop from his mouth and he raised his forest green eyes to a long trail of melted ice cream on Aya.

Twinkling, smoldering violet eyes greeted the drooling Youij. "Come on. Get a taste. I'm kinda dirty... and I'd _like_ to be cleaned off soon," he purred, cheeks flushed and some hair sticking to his forehead. Youji grinned maliciously and pulled himself up, lapping away at the muscled stomach of his leader, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Aya and vanilla. He felt Aya's back arch to him as he cleaned off the beautiful body displayed before him. He took some of the ice cream in his right hand and brought it down to Aya's cock, pumping it fastly, making the man cry out, raising his arms up high to grip the cupboard as Youji teased him with slow pumps, gripping him hard. _'Ha, take THAT, you damn spoon!!! Aya can't do THIS to you!,'_ he thought triumphantly and bit down on a dusky pink nipple, making the red head cry out in passion. "Aaaahhhh, fuck me now, Youji...! You're taking way too damn long and I NEED to come!," he whined, his hips moving with the blonde's pumping.

Ah... the magic words.

Youji stripped himself of his clothes and stood before Aya in all his crowning glory, his cock sprung fully to life and the tip reaching up towards his chest. For a moment, the leader of Weiss marveled at the size of the assassin and then licked his mouth over. "Yeah... Jesus. I don't think that's going to fit in me, but I don't CARE," he moaned, lifting his feet up to the counter and spreading his legs wide. Youji wanted to jump around like a kid at Christmas who recieved the best gift ever. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Aya, placing a tender, deep kiss on his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Youji's neck, he took in the kiss whole-heartedly. Youji felt his heart soar. So... this must've meant that Aya was waiting on him for awhile like he was towards him. Dipping his fingers into the melted ice cream, Youji pushed two into Aya's entrance. Burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, the leader whimpered at the intrusion, but allowed the digits in, feeling them stretch him out, pushing in and out slowly until Youji added a third one. Aya moaned and arched his back as Youji began a steady pace, searching for Aya's pleasure spot. Once he left Aya jerk and mewl, he knew he found it. Withdrawing his fingers, he drenched his own aching cock with the rest of the vanilla ice cream and held Aya close to him, the red head's legs wrapping loosely around his thin waist. Silently, the two assassins regarded each other and with a small nod from Abyissiain, the blonde thrust himself into Aya without hesitation and without a thought.

Both men groaned at the filling sensation and sat still for a moment.  
He didn't mean to fully sheath himself into Aya!!! Really!  
Grimancing, he peered into the younger man's face and saw nothing but sheer bliss.

"Just... move...," the red head grounded out in a strained voice, his teeth gnashed together. Youji nodded numbly and started to rock. Soon, the kitchen was filled with heavy pants, nearly animalistic noises, and breathy groans and murmurs. Youji thrust furiously into the pale man, watching Aya's face contort in ecstacy and rapture. Sweat rolled off their bodies as heat built inbetween them. Youji could feel Aya's walls around his pulsing cock start to tighten and this made him nearly fall to his knees. He didn't want to leave from inside of Aya just yet. He wanted to play more. He picked Aya up fully and both bodies fell to the floor. Balinese flipped his lover on his stomach and raised his hips off the linolieum floor, continuing to pound into him, spreading the firm globes of Aya's ass so he could watch his cock melt into his entrance. Aya cried out at the new angle and lolled his head back, offering more of his ass to the blonde as he met with Youji's pounding. The man above bit back a feral growl and his grip tightend on Aya's thin hips, his body bending over the red head and quickening his thrust. "Ooooohhh mmmyyy GOD! Youji!!! Let m-me come, please?!! Nnngggg...!," Aya pleaded, tears coursing down his dark red, flushed cheeks, his amythest eyes out of focused and gleaming.

A hand reached aroun and grabbed Aya's weeping cock and squeezed it hard, pulling it upward. Abyissiain let out a choked gasp and howled into the floor as he came all over his chest, the creamy substance hitting him some in the face. It burned him inside out but it felt so good. Aya tightened himself around Youji's cock inside of him and with a hoarse cry, the blonde emptied himself within his leader, leaning over the firm, pale back that gleamed with sweat and trembled from his release. They both sank to the floor, panting and searching for each other. Youji entwined his hand with Aya's, who stared at him from sweat-soaked bangs with hooded eyes and spoke in a hoarse voice with a slight grin,

"So... was I better than the spoon?"  
"Shut up, Kudo."  
"What?! Last name basis?!! What the hell, Aya?!"  
"Don't call me that. God, my ass is going to be sore for at least a week..."  
"Oh, please. Don't act like you didn't want it from the start."  
"I didn't. It was the ice cream's fault."  
"THE FUCK?!!"  
-----------

**Hahahahaha!!! Omg, whose the best?! ME! There will be more, I so promise!!! See, Aya is OOC once he's captivated by something he's weak to and immediately returns back to his regular, cold nature. In later chapters, I WILL make Aya more into character.  
So, what should I do next?  
Lemme hear some suggestions!  
Night night and review please!!! Gimmie Gummy bears!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"  
_SD**


End file.
